Kevin Yeegar
was an Exorcist General of the Black Order. Noted as being the oldest General, he was the first target of the Noah Family, who believed his Innocence to be the fabled Heart. When he ended up not being in possession of The Heart, he was tortured and driven mad by Tyki Mikk, and later died of his injuries. Appearance Yeegar was an older man with long, white hair that was held in place with a circlet and a white moustache. By the time the Order had found and taken care of his wounds after his attack, almost none of his hair was left and his injuries were so extensive his entire body had to be wrapped in bandages. Personality According to Komui and others, he was very strict when it comes to manners and speech, however, he is a very kind person. He also is fond of cooking, shown when he was happy to make more food for Allen Walker after Allen had heartily ate much of the food Yeegar prepared for himself, Allen, and the Finders. Personal Statistics History According to the anime, Yeegar worked as a teacher before becoming an Exorcist. When one of his students died, the student's friend turned her into Akuma that killed all of her classmates. The Akuma was later destroyed by an Exorcist that used a bow as an anti-Akuma weapon. The Exorcist told Yeegar about the Black Order. Yeegar became an Exorcist, and eventually after reaching the critical point, a General. Plot General Yeegar Falls arc In the anime, he is disappointed when he didn't get to Belgium quick enough to recover the Innocence, which caused one casualty. He would not let his Finders stay when he was attacked by Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot, instead creating an opening for them and demanding they flee the scene. Road uses her power to trap Yeegar in his painful memories and forces him to live them again and again. Eventually he breaks and Tyki finishes him. After Komui Lee, accompanied by Lavi and Bookman, meets up with Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee after their mission in the "Rewinding Town," he explains that Yeegar had been killed a few days prior. After the Earl of Millennium made the decision to hunt down the Innocence in the possession of Exorcists, his first target was Yeegar, the oldest and most experienced of the Generals, with the assumption that the Heart of the Innocence would be with someone powerful.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 29, Page 58 When Yeegar's Innocence was destroyed and it didn't destroy the rest of the Innocence, as such an occurrence is fabled to end, the rest of the eight shards of Innocence in the General's possession were also destroyed and Yeegar was tortured to the brink of insanity.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 29, Page 55 When he was later found by Order personnel in Belgium, crucified with his anterior side facing the cross and the words "God Matter" carved into his back,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 29, Page 54 all Yeegar did until he passed away was sing: Legacy Yeegar's death left an empty spot for a new General. Allen Walker was deemed a potential general by Hevlaska and Yu Kanda was proposed the position by General Froi Tiedoll. Order in crisis arc Tyki Mikk, having retrieved Yeegar's exorcist medal from the body gives it to his human friend Eeez. When Tyki and his friends lose their clothes to Allen at poker and Allen gives back their clothes Eeez holds out the medal to thank him. However Tyki tells him not to give his treasure and gives him a deck of cards instead, telling Eeez that he "tried hard" to get this. Powers and Abilities Innocence Unnamed Chained Pendulums: This equipment-type Innocence is shown to take the form of a pair of chained pendulums that can split into multiple pendulums, allowing him to attack multiple Akuma at once. The pendulum chains can extend great distances. He is shown to be strong enough to whip around Akuma caught on his pendulums, sending them crashing into and exploding on other Akuma. He can also use his pendulums in a defensive manner, whipping them around in front of him to deflect Akuma Blood Bullets. Major Battles * Kevin Yeegar VS Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk Trivia *Yeegar's interests include creating new dishes (foods), he likes children and dislikes rain.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 55 *Yeegar is the only general whom we don't know any of his exorcist disciple. They may have been killed before the beginning of the story. References Navigation de:Kevin Yeegar Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Older Characters Category:Generals Category:Characters